Tokyo Mew Mew: Double Helix
by Potato U Princess
Summary: It's 2 years after the Mew's last battle. However, Deep Blue is still alive. He contacts the Mews, but this time he doesn't want to fight. Instead, he needs their help. there's a new enemy. It's strong. So strong that not even Deep Blue can fight it alone


**Tokyo Mew Mew: Double Helix**

Okay, this is my first attempt to post something in the TMM section. I really hope you'll bear with me and enjoy the fic!

There will be some KishxIchigo in later chapters along with some LettucexRyou and some hints of LettucexPai! And of course I won't forget PuddingxTart! By the way, Deep Blue returns, and Mew Ringo shows up!!

This fic deals with some of the biggest mysteries in TMM, who and what is Masaya, how is Deep Blue bonded to him, how does the DNA injection work, and most importantly, what is Mew Aqua?

If you would be kind enough as to review, I would be very happy! I know this story may not get a lot of reviews seeing as it involves Masaya and an OC, but please give me a chance!

If you have any suggestions and/or questions about the plot or characters, by all means, tell me! If anyone is getting to be OOC or Mary-Sueish, I'll try my best to fix it!! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! If I did, Kish and Deep Blue would be MINE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

England, March 21, 2007

Masaya had returned to England after his break when he went to Japan to visit Ichigo. After the scare with Saint Rose Crusaders and the aliens, all he wanted was to get back to normal…Unfortunately, it seemed as though that wasn't going to happen…

Cars rushed by an apartment building, their headlights cast momentary flashes of light against the sidewalk. Storm clouds circled broodingly overhead. A soft rain was beginning to fall from their dark folds. There were lights on in most of the apartments, except for one.

The room was dark. Rain splashed against the glass, turning everything outside the windows to a hazy colorless blur. Shafts of cold, morning light filtered in through the blinds, bathing the entire room in pale, white light. Masaya lay in bed, the sheets tangled around his body. Although he was asleep, his breathing was rapid, and cold sweat plastered his shaggy, black bangs to his forehead.

He felt like he was floating…Just like last time. A dark place… everything was in engulfed in shadows except the girl… She looked to be about twelve years old. She had short, auburn hair, which looked tangled and disheveled. Her enormous amber eyes were wide with fear, and she was trembling very slightly.

A tall figure stepped from the darkness and knelt beside her. Masaya couldn't see his face, all he could tell was that he was wearing a floor-length black robe…and had pointed ears. His ears were folded back in a gesture of fear and anxiety, as he wrapped his arms around the girl…she pressed her body up against his, and his enormous, pointed ears gradually relaxed…they slowly unfolded being tightly folded against the sides of his head, and back into a normal position. He seemed to be relived that she was safe…for now.

But who was he? As the dim streaks of white light began to pierce through his dream, Masaya frantically tried to focus on them. He had to know…he felt such a strong connection to the mysterious alien…a shaft of pale light suddenly caught his face in a bright pool of light, and a pair of alarmed, pale eyes with silted pupils met Masaya's. Suddenly, a blaze of white light exploded through the darkness and the image slipped away.

Masaya's eyes snapped open. He had a pounding headache, and his body was drenched in sweat. He lay still, breathing heavily. It was another dream…he'd been having the same one for a few days now, just like when Deep Blue started to get powerful last time. But Deep Blue was dead…Masaya had been the one to kill him.

This couldn't be right…but who was that girl? Was she a mew mew? No, that was impossible! Ryou would have told the other members of Tokyo Mew Mew, including Masaya, if he had injected someone else…And the alien with her… who was he? Maybe it was Pai? He would be about the same age as the girl's mysterious guardian. Kish and Tart were too young…

Masaya grimaced. He could think about this later. His headache was getting worse. He moved up a hand to touch his throbbing temple and then stopped.

_What the heck!?_

His hand had just brushed against something that shouldn't be there. It couldn't be…but what if…? He tentatively reached up and felt along the side of his head. He slowly ran his fingers along the tips of his large, pointed ears.

He stood up shakily and walked to the bathroom. He was wearing his same old baggy T-shirt and boxers, which was a relief, but his body had changed completely. The glow of the fluorescent lights in the bathroom made his unnaturally pale skin appear even lighter and he seemed a good head taller than he was normally. His long, blonde hair hung down his back and was tied into a loose ponytail. A pair of dark blue eyes with slightly silted pupils stared back at him from the mirror.

He grimaced and ran his tongue over his unusually pointed eyeteeth.

_Great …Why did this have to happen now? Everything was just getting back to normal…and now this…As if those bizarre dreams weren't enough… Now I'm an alien again… _Masaya thought angrily. He couldn't believe it all he wanted was to get back to normal. He wanted to forget about Deep Blue, the Aliens…everything. But there was no denying the obvious. He turned back to the mirror.

_Stupid Deep Blue's powers must be coming back … But how? I could only transform into the Blue Knight if I was in danger or if someone I cared about was…So why…?_

His train of thought was cut off as a soft blue light began to emanate from his chest.

_What the…?_

He blinked and lifted up his shirt. The light appeared to be shining through his skin, as though it was within his body…but that was impossible. People didn't just start randomly glowing … Unless…

"Mew Aqua?" He wondered aloud.

As soon as Masaya had said the words, he felt a sharp pain in the center of his chest as the light's intensity increased. He gritted his teeth and felt the pain began to spread through his body.

He glanced up and at his reflection. He could just barely see through the light, but he managed to make out that his body was slowly returning to normal. The light stopped glowing. Masaya stood still for a moment and then shook his head.

_This isn't right…I released the Mew Aqua within my body last year, when I was fighting Deep Blue…So what was that?_

Suddenly, he remembered something Ichigo had told him. He could recall the conversation almost perfectly. Ichigo had gone looking for a mew aqua with the rest of her teammates.

"How will you know when you find one?" He had asked her. He didn't get how they would be able to track the mew Aqua without special equipment. Anyway, it would have been too conspicuous he thought. Surely there was another way…

"Ryou explained it to us…" Ichigo said. "He told us that when a mew mew gets near a mew aqua, our bodies will react to it somehow…I think it has something to do with the fact that the Mew Aqua was created by the aliens, and our weapons and the pendants we use to transform are based on Alien technology."

"So you have to be transformed to detect it?" Masaya asked.

"No, I think our bodies will react to it no matter what form we're in …Who knows? It might even work if I'm a cat! Also, he said that he was going to use a mew aqua he had to look for more of it with us," said Ichigo "He's not really a mew mew, so his body won't react to the Aqua, but if there's a power source created using alien technology, the mew aqua will activate and absorb the energy. It will also activate if there's another Mew Aqua nearby."

"He said it even works with dormant Mew Aquas that don't have any energy left," Ichigo continued "He says they'll glow if there's another Mew Aqua or a power source nearby. If a dormant Mew Aqua can take in more energy, it can be re-used."

As Masaya later learned, the mew mews bodies glowed whenever there was a Mew Aqua nearby. Was this what was happening now? He wondered.

_No, it can't be…I'm not a mew mew…But maybe the Mew Aqua within my body is responding to something…Maybe, when I used its power to fight Deep Blue I only released the energy…and the chemical itself is still in my body lying dormant…_

_Whatever's going on, I have to find out…This means something…I know it does._

Masaya splashed some cold water on his face and turned to leave the room. As he walked down the hallway to get something to eat, he failed to notice the pair of silted lavender eyes watching his movements from the fire escape near the window.

A shadowy figure with pointed ears hovered near the window. She was dressed in black and was wearing earphones. She paused for a second, and then began to speak into a small microphone on her headset.

"I'm on site. The mission was a success."

A soft, male voice crackled over the speaker.

"Have you found the target individual?"

The Alien girl smiled slightly and spoke into her microphone.

"Yes, I can feel it. His powers are once again beginning to awaken…When the time comes, he is going to look for what triggered his transformation and reactivated the Mew Aqua…When he does, I'll be there to claim the power source…I think it's the strongest Mew Aqua yet…or something even more powerful than Mew Aqua…"

"And what of Mew Indigo? Surely she will feel it too…Does he know of her existence?"

"No," she answered, "He hasn't figured it out yet, but as far as I can tell, she's tracking him…waiting to see if he's the one. Ever since she injected herself with that DNA, she's been a considerable threat. I will make sure that she doesn't mess things up again."

"Good. I have made sure that the members of Tokyo Mew Mew do not know of her existence…They have no idea a self-injected Mew Mew is living in England."

"Good…Now, let's go. My work here is done."

She clicked off the microphone and teleported. She vanished in a burst of hazy purple light.

In an apartment a few blocks away, a teenage girl with long, shoulder-length black hair stood up. She had been staring at a radar screen, tracking the location of the transmissions coming from the headset of an alien creature nearby the apartment of a boy she had developed a great interest in. Not because he was cute, but because he would be a valuable ally when the time came.

She smiled slightly and pulled on a long black trench coat. She walked out into the hallway and into the alley behind her apartment building. With superhuman agility, she leaped into the air.

"Mew Mew Indigo, Metamorphosis!!" She cried and a blue light flashed around her body.

She landed on top of a small building nearby.

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small tracking device. On it was a small flashing blue icon that represented the boy she was targeting. She watched intently as a dark purple light which had been hovering nearby the blue one blipped out of sight. "So…you've found him, Nightshade…Well, so have I," She murmured "Now… Let the games begin…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, there's chapter one! If you haven't noticed, Nightshade is the name of the female alien with the purple eyes who was watching Masaya.

If you would review, I'd really appreciate it! Please don't flame! If you don't like Masaya, comment on the plot, or the other characters!!

PS- Three guesses as to who the mystery girl and her alien companion are!!

I will be back soon with updates for you!


End file.
